


What I know Now

by JadeKitsune



Category: TMNT (2007)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeKitsune/pseuds/JadeKitsune





	What I know Now

....there was so much more to this than.....   
For the Pro-Turtlecest Prompt Contest 2015 Literature Entry  
Warning: Deep Emotions, TCEST, Big Words  
Pairing: Kinda turned into RxL  
Summary: Love comes even if we don't want it to. But who's to say this love is real? Is it just temporary? Or is there more to it?

This torrent of emotions is suffocating, I can't breath, I can't think, everything is hot and foggy. A haze of fevered lust and loving confusion surrounds my concentration. I couldn't have known it would feel this way; that simple, sweet, beautiful moment where everything and nothing was made clear. The press of warmth to my lips, the husk of your voice ringing in my ear as we ventured further into the new. I didn't know how to hold you, how to make you understand all that I felt. 

You were so perfect, strong and bright despite what our lives are. The shadows threaten to consume all that we are and yet you can burn that darkness away with nothing more than a word. I couldn't even have fathomed that this is where one awkward moment of youthful courage would have lead, the undaunting passion of your fire burning into my soul, the nerve wracking power of your strength as it draws me in deeper and deeper. I didn't dream of a love such as yours and yet I must wonder...

Is this real? Is this true? The bounds of human desire met with animal instinct, could it turn to something as inconceivable as this? So many questions I long to ask, so many answers still unknown, I wonder and yet I fear the truth. Would I even know what to do if this was all one elaborate dream? Could I survive loosing this, loosing you, if it were nothing more than a spring induced feaver doomed to end at summer's wake? My fears are llike the darkness surroundinig us each and every day of our lives, my nightmares give sleep no rest, and my heart...my heart still remains bare and quiveriing. I should just confide these tourtures to you but I dare not risk upsetting the fragile balance that we've managed. 

"Listen ta me, Fearless is a nick name you got because you can beat anythin'. Even if you're scared outta yer shell you still face it head on. It ain't a name I use ta tease ya. I gave it to ya outta respect." Years of misunderstandings like this one washed away in the depths of night. So many secrets told, so many closets emptied. But I stil hold these fears in.

"Leo?" Of course you would seek me out. At this hour we can be ourselves, we can be free to explore our feelings, this is our magic hour and I can't loose this. 

"I...I have something I need to tell you." I've got to let this out, I've got to tell him what this is doing to me. I want him to have my everything; my fears, my love, my soul, every damnable, shameful, piece of me. "Please just listen to everything before you say anything."

 

So this is what you've been hiding from me. Every night I could feel it, every day I can see it. When we touch, when I hold ya close it's everywhere; you've been drowning in it for weeks. Finally you tell me, at last I can rip away your doubts and reservations. That's it tell me everything, give all those damn demons to me so I can burry them back to hell where they belong. I ain't gonna let you suffer alone anymore, this, what we have, is ours. Together. Give it all to me and I'll take it all away, that's my job remember? I'm the muscle head, the stubborn one, I'm the protector of this clan and my main objective is you.

"I'm glad you told me, so here's my answer." Surrender your everything. Here pressed beneath me I'll steal away your breath so you can't breath without me. I'll leave every mark of passion on that scarred flesh so you can't fight without me. Every inch of your being I will carve my essance into so that you'll never again forget that you are mine. I don't share, I don't give up, and I won't run away; not from a fight and not from you. I will take every part of your soul and burn it so that you'll forever be mine even in the after life you're mine. 

"Raph wait, we've never done..." Shut up, I told ya your breath is mine so stop waisting it on fear. I'm not stopping, not after everything. There's so much more to this than you being afraid of the end, there's more behind those monsters in your eyes, and I'm going to bring it to an end tonight. Your core, it's unbelievable how hot you are burning inside.   
'   
"I'm going to claim you fearless, I'll burn a path so deep inside you'll never doubt me again. All of my power drives me deeper into that abyss seeking your flame. I love you, and because I love you I'm going to replace your fire with mine. "You won't be able to live without my flame."

"Yes! Ah Raph! Yea, make... it...burn more....I..."

I said shut up, if you have breatht o scream then I'll take more, you have air to call my name then call it. "Call only my name." Make that santra the only focus of your being . Me. 

 

He's mad, his body won't stop, this insanity taking over him is forcing everything I've ever known out of my mind and it's filling me with nothing but him. I can't think, I can't breath, my body won't listen. What is he doing to me? What more can he take now? AH! I...I...

"RAPH!!!" 

I'm free. My eyes see only gold, my lips taste only him, his scent is everywhere covering me in a haze of his power, I'm deaf to the world but for his voice, I'm free only because I belong only to him. 

"We should've done this sooner. Eh Leo?"

"For sure, especially after what I know now."


End file.
